The Rise of the Muses
by DaughterOfTerpsichore
Summary: The Olympians have been lying. The minor gods aren't weaker. They've been locked in Tartarus for centuries. But that's all about to end. The Muses, goddesses of the arts and leaders of the Rebellion, escaped to join a fight led by their children. Liesel Kailyn, daughter of Terpsichore, is the reluctant and powerful leader of the demigod sector. And her world is about to change.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I started this story in elementary school, and I was revisiting some of my old fanfics when I found it. I rewrote it, and I thought I might as well post it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, despite how hard I wish.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _25 Years Ago_

Annabeth and I lay on the beach, celebrating our tenth birthday. The two of us had been born on the same day, which was pretty cool. It was especially so because our our friendship. Sometimes I wondered if it was just destiny that two girls born on the same day would become best friends or if there was some sort of magical interference.

"Hey, Annabeth," I asked, "could you teach me how to use a dagger, like what Luke gave you?" I smirked at her; she had a _huge_ "secret" crush on Luke.

Annabeth laughed. "I probably don't have time, but I guess you can charmspeak me into doing it."

This time, we both laughed. "Happy Birthday, Annabeth," I said, handing her a little box wrapped in silvery-gray wrapping with a blue ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Liesel Kailyn," she replied, handing me a creamy pink box with a rosy ribbon. Liesel Kailyn. Liesel Kailyn Sierra McLean. A lot of times, people think I have two middle names, Kailyn and Sierra, but they're wrong. It used to bother me that nobody knew what my name was, but it doesn't anymore. I find it rather funny.

Annabeth is basically the first person to know what my name really is. She's also the first person that doesn't care that I'm the granddaughter of Titans. Without her, I probably would've killed myself, from the inside out. She's the only one in this whole world who I could trust with my life.

Annabeth opened her gift first, revealing two items. The first was a blue and white Yankee cap Athena asked me to give to Annabeth. Athena hadn't been able to celebrate with us this year, though normally she had the time. Even though she's my own grandmother—not to mention, Annabeth's _mom_ , I don't trust her.

Unknown to the most any of the other campers, she and the rest of the Olympians locked up all the minor gods in prisons in the Underworld, denying the fact that _we_ are the stronger. _We_ can overcome them, their evil, their _lies_. I learned this when I was about three and a half years old. I joined them. I am a spy.

My second gift to Annabeth was a charm from me to go on her Camp necklace. It had our birthday on it; July the 12th, 1993. On the back, there was a secret compartment, in which I have hidden a note, stating this:

 _July 12th, 2005, 6:04:13 AM_

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I have calculated the exact time when you will begin reading this letter, in exactly twenty years, four months, thirteen days, five hours, and seven and a half minutes from when this letter was first written. Hopefully you won't despise me, but I seriously doubt that by now._

 _Ever since I was three years, five months, and thirteen days old, I have been a spy for the Muses Rebellion, which I have calculated would finally be at war with Olympus by now. I know you must hate me, but keep reading. Please._

 _I am a spy and leader of the Rebellion (which you would now know of), and I am asking you to join._

 _Everything the major gods have told you are lies. The minor gods are not living in peace, leaving the Olympians to be the advocate for good. The minor gods are_ locked up in the Underworld _. Please understand my meaning, dear sister. Everything is a_ lie _. What I am telling you know, for your own good, is that the gods aren't going to grant you what they promised. I've spoken with the Oracle in secret and deciphered that Calypso will be betrayed by the one you, Annabeth, will call your true love. I may have misinterpreted the prophecy, but that, unfortunately for both of us, is not likely. Here is the Oracle said:_

 _The dear friend made in youth of yours_

 _Will be betrayed by the opener of Doors_

 _Who destroys Calypso's heart and soul_

 _With help from those who rule them all_

 _See? I plead with you to share this with the family you will have; they deserve to know. Please send them my love, although I fear that by now it has no value._

 _In this message, you'll find an Imperial Gold coin. Please use this to Iris message the Muses. Iris has been forbidden by the "major" gods from allowing any contact to the other minor gods, but show her the coin and say "Join the Rebellion: Terpsichore Liesel". If you do this_ _—and please do—_ _, you are joining, and trust me, there is no going back. It means you are joining the Rebellion and were given permission by Liesel (me), daughter of Terpsichore. As proof, the coin has my blood embedded in it; Iris should recognize it. Proof that this is from me is a vial of my blood inside this charm. Only you can use the coin._

 _I have a spell on this charm so that any amount of items can be held in it and they will be virtually undetectable. I hope that you put it to good use, and I know you will, dear sister. This is signed in my blood._

 _Goodbye, Annabeth,_

 _Liesel Kailyn McLean_

Also inside the charm was the Imperial Gold coin, melted, melded and mixed myself with my blood. Included as well were a small vial of my blood and a document signed by all the Muses in their own gold ichor listing all the lies told to us. There were a lot of them. We all swore on the River Styx it was true.

Annabeth's gift for me contained a pink floral dance fan. I knew it would serve as a weapon and form of magic for me. Of course, Annabeth only gave me a normal fan, but that night, I used my powers to turn the wood to sharpened blade and embed magic within the very fibers of its existence.

* * *

 **Hello again! I know there are a lot of unanswered questions and wackiness so far, but all of that should be answered in the next chapter, which I will be posting now. I have the first ten or so chapters finished, and I don't really have a schedule for posting. Review, follow, and favorite! Please check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you liked the last chapter! I have come up with a posting schedule: I will not post again until I either get five reviews or a week passes since my last post. Fingers crossed I post again soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I own PJO and HOO! *wakes up from dream* NOOOOO...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mission- Rebekah**

I lay under the soft pink blankets on my bunk in the Leader's Cabin. It was decorated with relics of our victories and losses to the Olympians, including plagues honoring the other demigod leaders and me. Vi. Abby. Lena. I relaxed, listening to the click-click of my knitting needles, knitting a scarf with all the names of the demigods, gods, humans, and creatures whose pain we had to avenge. Silena Beauregard, Terpsichore, Bob, all of which had only been doing what they thought was good, and still had been punished, usually with their lives. We brought back Silena. Our healers revived her, though at first she showed no resemblance to her old self, so we started afresh. She was my first mission. To teach Silena our ways and turn her into a new person that the Olympians wouldn't recognize. Her looks are basically reversed now. Her brown hair I changed to caramel with blond streaks, her clear blue eyes turned green. She's Lena now. Lena Thais.

My mom, Terpsichore, had fallen in love with a half-blood child of Athena, Marcus McLean. I'd never known him, but Mom had told me about my ancestry, both mortal and immortal. Marcus was the son of Aphrodite and Aiden McLean. Aiden's father was Apollo, and his mother was Tulia McLean. She was also a half-blood, and so on and so on. I had less than a tenth of a percent of mortal blood in my veins. I was so immortal that I had stopped aging twenty-five years ago, when I had turned twelve. Traditionally, I was supposed to have a child with a god too, and my children would follow until the mortal blood would become virtually extinguished. But that was impossible. I would never age enough to be fertile.

I hadn't gotten all the immortal genes for nothing. I had powers too, so many that it was sometimes hard for me to remember them. Honestly, I hated it. I would give anything to be a complete human or even a half-blood. Was it too much to ask to have children? To be a mother?

But this was my destiny, and I would fight until the end for a better world. And I would put up quite the fight.

From Athena I had received brainpower. Along with this, I always knew the time, down to the exact second, and I could calculate instantly how long I had been alive. Traditionally, I got charmspeak and French from Aphrodite, along with kaleidoscope eyes.

This is where it gets weird.

I was descended from Hecate a while back in my bloodline and from Demeter even farther. My father hadn't gotten anything from either, but their subconscious powers had collided with mine from Terpsichore and Aphrodite in pretty crazy ways. I could control nature when I did certain dance combinations, my appearance with my fan, and other people's emotions when my eyes changed colors if we kept eye contact. I especially despised these powers; they made me feel like an awful person. How can someone truly be good if they controlled other people's minds?

"Hey, Liesel!" Vi hollered from the wooden doorway. I snapped out of my thoughts the first half of my name. Even though now everyone's supposed to know everything about me, the only person that knew my real name was still Annabeth. Gods, Annabeth. I hadn't seen her in years. "Get up! The mission's today."

I sighed but put on my brave face, the leader everyone here in the Rebellion worshipped and cherished. No one understood like I do the pain of the past. No one understood how hard it was to lie to Annabeth's child. No one understood _anything_. Except my mom, of course. Terpsichore understood everything; she had suffered through the pain too. When we were fighting the Olympians, we all, Muses and their children, were troubled fighting Apollo. He had adopted the Muses as honorary children after the Titan war and made them goddesses. We leaders are still debating whether or not we'll let him live after we win.

I threw my pink tank top, black pants, and pink sneakers on over my undergarments. We ran around the track and climbed the lava wall for a couple minutes. Keeping your adrenaline up always helps on missions.

Afterwards, we sat down at the beach. Just sitting there made me a little nauseous, remembering the days when Annabeth and I would sit here laughing, and being here with someone so similar and yet so different made my heart hurt, the heart that Annabeth probably thought I didn't even have anymore.

I swallowed. "Okay, Vi. What's the plan?"

"'Kay," she began. I winced inside, but of course she couldn't see. Kay was my nickname from Annabeth, and it hurt whenever anyone said it, even though she mean 'kay, short for okay. "You know how we discussed how to get Rebekah Chase Jackson on our side, or at least get her to stop kicking some of our butts in battle?"

"Yeah," I replied, knowing that that had been the hardest strategy discussion of my life. Discussing Annabeth's child as if she were an object was awful. It was pure torture.

"Well, while you were recovering from the attack from Ares, we decided to follow your plan, seeing as you're our best strategist. We let Bianca know." Bianca, Annabeth's other daughter, had been on our side for a long time. "We've already pretended to kidnap her, and now we're on to step two." We both smirked. Mine, of course, was fake, an effort to cover the twisting in my gut. Hers, though, I suspected to be real. "Grab your fan."

* * *

 **What did you think? Remember, five reviews and I post again! (Just watch me have no reviews in a month...) But anyways, review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry, I haven't updated in forever... As I mentioned earlier, this is a really old story. I'm not really rewriting much, if any, of it. I was not a particularly good writer (at all), as you may have noticed, so if you read Newsies fanfics, please check out two of mine, Shoes and In the Rain! Thanks! Luv y'all!**

 **Thank you to FansieFace, truebooknerd, theater104, and CrazyKatgirl for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...or HOO...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Well, isn't this perfect**

Vi and I headed to the barrier between the Olympians' and Muses' camps, which appeared slightly more shimmery than usual. I knew because I hung out there a lot. When a person or object leans against the barrier, the magic repels it. Repeatedly leaning against it does wonders for your muscles and nerves! I came out here every morning after breakfast when I could.

Anyways, according to my manipulatory nature receptors, it was weaker today. I couldn't quite comprehend why, but it was. It was even weirder when Violet smashed a void in the barrier with a simple swing of her knife. Usually it took at least a few swings. But obviously, today we didn't have time to waste.

Under cover of invisibility from my fan and Vi's mask, which had equivalent powers, we ran into the Olympian camp. I kept my footsteps light, not even noticing that I was doing classical ballet runs until Vi nudged me. "Girl." She looked at me. "Take a break from the graceful ballet whatever stuff. Focus on the mission." I took a couple breaths to keep myself from yelling at her. It's not _my_ fault that I naturally run like that. It's as natural as comedy is for her. And what's wrong with ballet runs? Sometimes I wished we knew each other. Technically, we were best friends, but realistically? Ha. As if.

We crept through their camp, feeling relatively safe considering the circumstances. Lena had our backs. All three of us were invisible; when she was under my care, I gave her the power to temporarily use others' powers if she ever had the need or want to.

The three of us approached and surrounded a blonde girl who had collapsed on the ground. Tall and muscular, I instantly knew it was her. Rebekah.

" _We have your sister, Rebekah Jackson. And we're not afraid to use her,_ " Vi hissed into Rebekah's ear. I could tell she had been knocked unconscious because of the way she was crumpled on the floor, a streak of blood running down her forehead. But I knew that she could hear Vi through the darkness because of a serum Abby and I had invented and injected into the highest ranked spies, leaders, and scientists. Abby was the lab head. Daughter of an Athena demigod and an Apollo half-blood, she was probably the smartest person I knew, and her bow and arrow skills were deadly. Besides Vi and Lena, she was my closest friend. She had joined the Muses early on even though she had Olympian blood.

I felt really bad for Rebekah, especially because her mom used to be my best friend, but Annabeth betrayed me. I could feel my blood boiling. I _hated_ Rebekah. But I owed Annabeth for all the time she _was_ my friend, so I whispered in Rebekah's ear in near silence, " _Rebekah. I don't know you and you don't know me, but trust me when I say this: You will never see your sister again unless I decide to let her live, and that will only be if you meet me at the barrier near Thalia's tree as soon as you wake up. We need to talk. I won't hurt you; I'm trying to help. I owe Annabeth._ " My breath hitched, memories washing over me.

I had been so concentrated on warning Rebekah that I didn't see the tall, wiry blond girl reach out to grab Vi's mask, the blue tips of her hair swinging through the air like fish in the sea. I opened my mouth to warn her, but before I could, Vi's comedy mask was yanked out of her grip and her arms were behind her back, held by the blue-blond girl. I couldn't tell who it was, though I knew she was an Olympian-fighter. "Vi?" asked a boy at their camp. Travis. I remembered him from years ago. But how did he know Vi?

"Liesel! Now!" Vi yelled. I uncovered my fan and instantly I was surrounded. "Vi!" I yelled. Vi ran over and sliced into a girl's hand, a girl who had been swinging a sword at me. A girl I'd once known.

The effect was instantaneous. The girl, who I remembered in an instant, buckled and screamed in pain. Needless to say, Delia Clare was a daughter of Ares. She was fierce and strong and impulsive. And, most importantly, she was extremely reactive to injury. Vi and I ran.

* * *

 **So... one more (not so great) chapter down, a lot more to go! Hope you enjoyed it! Friendly little button downstairs called review. :) Favorites and follows are also much appreciated.**

 **Once again, please check out my other fics, especially Shoes and In the Rain. They're written a whole lot better. Love you all!**


End file.
